A Mid Winter's love
by MistoFan10
Summary: My entry for yet another fantastic week of Jellicle week!  You guys will figure out the pairing on your own.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday.

Start with "What was he/she thinking!"

My featured couple for the week: ?/Tumblebrutus. You'll find out the female soon enough.

"What was she thinking!" Tumblebrutus hissed. He paced back and forth inside the old crate jammed into the side of the junkyard that he and his brother Pouncival shared.

"She'll be fine. Stop getting your tail up in a knot!" Pouncival sighed, slamming down on a zebra striped beanbag drinking some root bear he jacked from Tugger's fridge.

"POUNCE! She jumped in front of Macavity when he was about to take Jemima! THEN! Macavity punched her in the head, KNOCKING HER UNCONSCIOUS! THEN HE THREW HER OFF THE TOP OF THE JUNK PILE AND SHE HIT HER HEAD!" Tumblebrutus yelled.

"Goodness gracious man! Calm down! She has jennyanydots and jellylorum to look after her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Pouncival came over and put his hand on his troubled brother's shoulder.

"You really think so Pouncie?" Tumble asked looking at his brother.

"Yah, I really think so." Pouncival smiled.

"But, but what if she doesn't make it through! What if she di-never wakes up." Tumblebrutus couldn't bring himself to say the very word! Not when it came to her.

Pouncival noticed that his brother had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wait a minuete! YOU LOVE HER!" He gasped.

"NO I DON'T!" Tumblebrutus defended quickly as he wiped his eyes.

"Your crying over HER! Of course you love her!"

"I DO NOT! She's a good friend! That's all, we played tag as kits, we got into trouble together, we got out of trouble together, we watched the jellicle ball together, we danced together, and we were looking at each other just before Macavity knocked her out." Tumblebrutus explained to Pouncival.

Pounival smirked, he grabbed a rose out of the bouquet that Jemima had given him for his birthday last week. He circled Tumblebrutus singing.

"And they called it! KITTY LOOOVEE!" He laughed.

"Pounce, you've been in love right?" Tumblebrutus sighed._ I can't believe I'm actually asking my idiot for a brother this!_

"So your admitting you in love!" Pouncival laughed.

"NO I'M NOT! If I was in love, which I'm not, what did you do, and what should I do?"

Pouncival motioned for his brother to sit down next to him.

"Here's a list I put together, Tugger gave it to me. It works!"

Pouncival raced out of the den, and left Tumblebrutus sitting on the beanbag looking at the list.

_How to get your purrrrfect queen!_

_1) Get her something she likes.___chocolates__

_2) Flirt, flirt and flirt!_

_Ex: Swing your hips, wink, yawn and put your arm around her, playfully growl, compliment her, tickle her._

_3) DO NOT FALL FOR THE HARD TO GET! If she plays hard to get, you do too, ignore, and flirt with other queens, but don't kiss another queen!4) Don't ask your parents for advice!_

_5) Come to me the RUM TUM TUGGER, for any further advice._

Tumblebrutus hid the list under his pillow. _Am in love?_ He wondered. He decided that he was, and this year, his first date would be with the one queen who was the most beautiful! The russet red, black, and brown queen with drop dead gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes.

He was in love with

Electra.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday

Spark word: Heartache

Electra sat on the tire with her friends Victoria, Jemima, and Etcetera, her bestest friend of all. She had just gotten over an injury from Macavity, she took the blow for Jemima. It took her three days to recover, now snow laid on the ground like a white frosty blanket. Christmas was just around the corner! And so was the Christmas Celebration, where they would choose who was the lucky cat to put the star on top of the tree this year.

"Sooo, is there a tom you like?" Etcetera asked.

"No…" Electra whispered.

"Yes there is." Etcetera pressured.

And there he was. Tumblebrutus, walking out of his den, towards her.

"Hide me!" Electra squeaked quietly.

"You have a crush on Tumblebrutus!"

"Fine! YES! Just for the Everlasting Cat's sake hide me!" Electra whispered. Etcetera nodded and covered her while she jumped into the alley to think.

_Did I just say I love Tumblebrutus?_

"Jemima! You out here!" Electra's ear's perked up as she heard Tumble call for her friend.

"Over here Tumblebrutus!" Jemima called back.

Electra hurried over and hid behind an old car somebody had parked inside the alley. Jemima and Tumblebrutus started to whisper.

"Thanks Jemmi! You're the best queen friend anybody could have!" Tumblebrutus purred as he put his arm around her and led her out of the alley.

Electra gasped and clasped her paw over her mouth.

"He loves someone else. I should of known." Electra sniffled. She dropped down off the car and walked the opposite direction of them. The Christmas celebration was in 3 days. Now all her hopes of going with Tumblebrutus shattered like glass.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat hearts leap in a giddy world." _She sighed

"_He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are, don't remember that rush of joy." _She couldn't let anybody know she was hurting inside.

"_He could be that boy, I'm not that girl Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what might have been, but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in Blythe smile, lithe limb" _

"_she who's winsome, she wins him, gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose and heaven knows, I'm not that girl" "don't wish, don't start wishing only wounds the heart, I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, there's a girl I know, he loves her so, I'm not that girl."_

Electra walked into the Junkyard, Tumblebrutus was by his brother Pouncival, he looked at Electra and quickly looked away.

"Of all the nerve!" She hissed.

She stomped to her den, and collapsed onto her bed. She cried that Jemima was in Tumblebrutus's arms, and not her, and that Tumble loved Jemima, and not her, and that her holiday was ruined.

"I'll just ignore him!" She whispered to herself.

_Song: I'm not that girl_

_From: Wicked._


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday

_Do the Jellicles Celebrate christmas?_

It was the night before the Christmas Celebration, Tumblebrutus knew he had to ask Electra tonight. But every time he came within 5 feet of her, she ran away.

"There she is Tumble! Go get her!" Pouncival shoved his brother forward, and Tumblebrutus bumped into Electra.

She stared at him long and hard, then slowly turned and walked away. Tumblebrutus gave chase, and quickly corned Electra by the den she used to sleep in.

"What do you want?" She asked, no anger in her voice, just sorrow.

"What's the matter Electra? Why are you avoiding me?" Tumblebrutus asked, not leaving until he got a straight answer.

"Because. I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"Just because, now go away please, I want to sulk in peace!" Electra growled quietly.

"Sulk? Now Lec that's not like you at all! Who got you this upset?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"I told you before. YOU!" Tumble could see Electra's eyes beginning to tear up.

"I really need to go!" Electra said, tears chocked her voice.

"What did I do?" Tumblebrutus asked, feeling absolutely terrible about what pain he had cause his love.

" I can't tell you!" She sobbed.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll think I'm a stalker and you'll hate me." "Why? Do you watch me sleep or something?"

Electra snapped her head back at Tumblebrutus.

"NO!" She snapped.

She sank into the snow and cried. Tumblebrutus couldn't stand the sight anymore, he picked her up and carried her inside.

"Whatever I've done to you Lec I'm sorry. But I came here to ask, I've been trying to ask you all week. Will you go the Christmas Celebration with me?"

Electra looked up, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Won't Jemima be mad your going with another queen?"

"Jemima!" Tumblebrutus echoed.

"Jemima. She's your queen friend, remember?" Electra asked.

"NO! No no! You have it all wrong! Jemima was giving me advice about how to ask you! I called her a queen friend because she's a queen, who's my friend. Now you Electra, I'm hoping you'll accept to be my girlfriend." Electra nodded and hugged her new boyfriend.

"You must think I'm silly for over reacting like that huh?" Electra asked.

Tumblebrutus shook his head.

"Nah, I love it when your silly anyway."

The next night at the Christmas celebration.

" And the two cats who will put the star on the tree this year are…. Tumblebrutus and Electra!" Mukustrap announced.

Electra put the shining star on top of the tree that stood in the middle of the junkyard, as Tumblebrutus hung onto her waist so she wouldn't fall.

And for some reason, this year the star on the tree seemed to shine brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday**

**Tumblebrutus sat on the ledge of a fence. Electra joined next to him.**

"**Hey Leccy." Tumblebrutus purred.**

"**Whats the matter?" Electra asked.**

"**Pouncival is mad at me because I knocked over his favorite flower vase that Jemima got him, then he left! He's been gone for 5 days!" Tumblebrutus looked out into the streets, he hoped that Pouncival would move back within soon.**

"**It's alright, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Electra grabbed Tumble's paw and led her to her den.**

**He sat on her bed and listened to her radio, which was always set to 94.1.**

"**Girl your amazing! Just the way you are!**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me." Bruno Mars played, it was Electra's favorite song.**

"**Every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?'**

**You know I saay, When I see your face! There's not a thing that I would change, 'cause your amazing! Just the way you are, and when you smile! The whole world stops and stares for awhile, 'cause girl you're amazing! Just the way you are!" Tumblebrutus sang as he smiled at his girlfriend.**

"**Here ya go love" Electra purred as she handed Tumble Brutus a piping hot cup of Hot Chocolate.**

"**Thanks." Tumble kissed Electra's cheek.**

"**Hot Chocolate could make anything better!" She purred. **

**Then he woke up. Pouncival drinking some hot chocolate on the couch with Electra. He had fallen asleep while he was at her house.**

"**You fell asleep!" Pouncival laughed.**

"**It's okay Tumble, I saved you a cup of my famous Hot Chocolate!" Electra purred, she got up and handed it to Tumblebrutus just as her favorite song on the radio played.**

"**Thanks love." He purred.**

"**Hot Chocolate could make anything better!" Electra giggled.**

_**Now where have I heard that before?**_** He chuckled smiling.**

**Yah I know REALLY SHORT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday

It was Christmas Eve in the Jellicle Junkyard, and all the cats prepared for the upcoming Snow Storm. But Rum Tum Tugger had invited everybody to his yearly Christmas Bang Party! So everybody was over at Tugger's Place.

Electra sat in front of the Fireplace, drinking some Hot Chocolate.

"Mind if I join you?" Electra looked up to see her boyfriend, Tumblebrutus.

"Of course not!" She purred.

"Oy everybody! Rumpleteazer 'ere has a story to tell!" Mungojerrie yowled.

All the Jellicles gathered around the Fireplace, Rumpelteazer cleared her throat.

"It was the night 'efore Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirrin, not 'ven a mouse." She began.

"Wanna know why the mice weren't stirrin?" Pouncival piped up.

"Why?" Rumpelteazer asked.

"Because I ate them all!" Pouncival asked.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATE ALL MY ROASTED CHESNUT MICE!" Tugger yowled.

Tugger chased Pouncival while Rumpelteazer continued the story. But Electra wasn't listening, she thought the story sounded better when Tumblebrutus told it anyway. She started to daydream, she stared into the Fireplace, until she heard Mistoffelees gasp.

"We're trapped! Snow is blocking the entrance! And I don't have enough magic to teleport even ONE Jellicle out of here!" He yowled in dismay.

"NOO! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Cassandra screamed.

"Listen everybody! Lets just get back to what we were doing! We have enough food here to last us at least 3 day's anyway! Misto! You rest until you have enough magic to clear at least 5ft of that snow away." Munkustrap ordered. Mistoffelees nodded and went to sit next to Victoria.

Soon Tugger just said that everybody could just spend the night there, so Electra snuggled in next to Tumblebrutus.

"Night Leccy." He whispered.

"Goodnight Tumbly" Electra purred. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

She laid her head on his chest, and the last thing she looked at before she fell asleep was the Fireplace, and it's warm, welcoming glow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Friday.**_

"_**Wake up everybody! It's Christmas day!" Etcetera yowled.**_

"_**Please Ettie, Shut. Up." Cassandra growled.**_

"_**PRESENTS!" Jemima squealed.**_

"_**I think I found one for you Tumble!" Electra giggled. She handed the box to Tumblebrutus, who took it happily. He opened the box, and pulled out an I-pod. **_

"_**No way! How'd you know I always wanted one of these!" He purred.**_

"_**I didn't, Santa Claws did." Electra smiled.**_

"_**He see's you when your sleeping, he know's when you awake! He's know's if you've been bad or good so be good for Goodness sake!**_

_**Oh! You better not pout, you better not shout, you better not cry I'm telling you why! Santa Claws is in your-" Tugger was interrupted by his older brother Munkustrap.**_

"_**Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Song. Tugger! There are kits in here!" He hissed.**_

"_**Santa Claws is Stalking you TONIGHT!" Alonzo finished.**_

_**Munkustrap glared at him.**_

"_**I think there is going to be a fight here soon, why don't we go over here." Tumblebrutus suggested. Electra nodded and followed him. **_

_**They stood in the Doorway to Tugger's room talking. They talked about pranks they had pulled, their childhood, and the Christmas song that Tugger had sang.**_

"_**HEY EVERYBODY! I CLEARED SOME OF THE SNOW AWAY! NOW WE CAN GET OUT!" Mistoffelees yowled. All the Jellicles thanked each other and thanked Tugger for letting them spend the night there. Electra was the last one out, she stepped into the clearing and looked up into the pale gray sky. It was staring to snow.**_

_**A certain snowflake caught her eye.**_

_**It was silver, and white, and beautifule.**_

_**A snowflake spiraled down, and landed on her outstretched paw.**_

_**Epilogue.**_

_**Mistoffelees sat in his den with Victoria.**_

"_**Soo, Misto, where did you transport all of the snow to?" She asked.**_

_**Mistoffelees got a sly smile on his white face.**_

"_**Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He purred.**_

_**Macavity's Lair.**_

_**Macavity awoke, and stretched, he felt unusually cold, when he looked around, almost 8 feet of snow covered his room.**_

"_**MISTOOOOOO!" He yowled as loud as he could.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday.

Electra was hanging out in Tumblebrutus's den. She was drinking some Hot Chocolate.

Tumblebrutus stood in doorway waiting for Pouncival. Electra joined them, they stood in the doorway talking. Until they heard Pouncival giggling.

"What? Electra asked.

"Look above you." He smirked. Electra and Tumblebrutus both looked up. A Mistletoe hung above them.

Tumblebrutus started to turn beet red, so did Electra.

"Sooo, we have to kiss?" He asked. Electra nodded and smiled. Tumblebrutus started to gently lean in, and so did Electra. But Pouncival thought they were going to slow, she he pushed his brother, 'gently'.

Tumblebrutus smacked right into Electra, they kissed alright. Electra loved it!

They pulled apart smiling. This was there first kiss. Tumblebrutus smiled and handed Electra a rose that Pouncival had snuck to him during the kiss.

"I love you." He purred. Electra started to tear u-, she gently took the rose and held it close to her.

"I love you too." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek like a snowflake. Now she knew that Tumblebrutus wanted to be with her, and she had confidence that maybe one day, they would be mates, in one week, they had gone to complete and utter distant and secret lovers, to an irrespirable couple.

The End.

What'd you guys think? REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!


End file.
